Slade
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Slade | jname=スレイド | tmname=''Slade'' | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Bane of Hope | image=Slade.JPG | caption= | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Green| hair=Black| hometown=Lavender Town | region= Kanto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Unknown | numpkmncaught=Unknown | game=yes | generation=Unknown | games=All | anime=no | epnum=EP251 | epname=Beauty is Skin Deep | enva=Echo Uchiha | java=None | }} Slade is a mysterious trainer that recently appeared in the Hora Region, and has a strong connection to the revived Team Rocket, though is not officially a member. Originating in the Kanto region, little is known about him other than his presence often being the herald of death, as he is often referred to as "The Bane of Hope". Appearance Personality History Prior to the current series, Slade was born in Lavender Town of the Kanto region. His father, a wealthy and acclaimed scientist, was chosen to take part in Project "Mew''two''", along with Dr. Fuji and other experts. Lonely without his father, whom he was very close to, Slade often spent his time sneaking off to the Pokemon Tower, where he befriended a carefree Ghastly that always seemed to cheer him up. Together they playfully antagonized the other children of the town, giving him a bad reputation for his befriending of Ghost Pokemon. Little by the little, the other children left to pursue their dreams of becoming Pokemon Champions, Masters, Coordinators, or Breeders, leaving Slade ostracized once more. Slade refused to leave without first being sent off by his dad, due to return home in merely a day for the first time in nearly a year. After Mewtwo's escape and massacre of the scientists, Slade's mother was soon informed of her husband's fate. Tearfully telling her anxious son of his father's death on the day of his long-awaited return, Slade's mother encouraged him to set out on his journey as his father would've wanted, and forbade him from associating with his friend, Gastly, who would only remind him of the tragic death. Unable to comprehend so much grief at once, a desperate Slade climbed the heights of the forbidden Pokemon Tower. Coming to a twisted realization, Slade knew that at the end of days, only the strongest would prevail, as his kind but gentle father did not. Only taking his soulbound friend, Gastly, along with stolen Pokeballs and gear, Slade left Lavender Town in the middle of the night, now on a quest for vengeance to the world and to assert himself as the strongest to ever live, and vowing to erase any who dare cross his path to supremacy. Beginning with Gym Leaders, Slade began to crush every trainer in his path, training Gastly vigorously and becoming potent far beyond his years. In front of the entire world, he devastated the Indigo League Champion Lance and took his title. His devotion to battle quickly attracted the attention of the disgraced Rocket Leader, Giovanni, who held a private meeting with him during a party aboard the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City. It was there that he presented Slade with an opportunity, to expand the once great Rocket hold over the world in turn for power, wealth, and a reputation for both him and his Pokemon. Slade accepted, becoming Giovanni's lieutenant and doing all of his dirty work, as well as gaining an extremely potent team of rare and custom bred Pokemon in the process. To the public, Slade was merely the reigning Pokemon Master of Kanto, but behind the scenes, he was resurrecting one of the most dangerous crime syndicates to scourge the Pokemon way of life. He makes his first appearance in Hora, testing certain trainers on their capabilities and pushing them to their limits. Though his reasoning is unknown, it is certain that these actions have been executed independently, and not as orders from Rocket. Synopsis Equipment Chaosballs Chaosballs were created and designed by Slade, and are thus custom to him. In appearance they are black, with a horizontal line bisecting each one. These lines glow scarlet red upon the ball's expansion, and are said to keep the Pokemon within miserable if not properly trained. However, strong Pokemon flourish in these containers, as they are constantly being strained through mind and body pressure to keep them alert and to grow more powerful even outside of battle. Pokemon Current Pokemon Gengar: Slade's first Pokemon and closest ally.. From the moment of his father's departure, Slade depended heavily on the friendship of a Ghastly native to the Pokemon Tower, who he later captured against his mother's wishes and journied throughout the Pokemon world with. After the death of his father, Slade's change in character caused his treatment of Ghastly to become harsher, forcing it into brutal training to maximize it's power in battle and overall capabilities. Because of this, it evolved at a rate far beyond the pace a Pokemon should, out of loyalty to its emotionally scarred master. By far, Slade has the most experience with Gengar, and is extremely comfortable in nearly any battle situation with it, making them a seemingly unstoppable duo when combined with Slade's skill and Gengar's absurd might. Gengar's battle moves consist of: * Night Shade * Hypnosis * Dream Eater * Destiny Bond * Ominous Wind * Shadow Ball * Nightmare Ninetails Ninetales' battle moves consist of: * Fire_Spin| Fire Spin * Will O Wisp * Psycho Shock * Confuse Ray * Solar Beam * Purgatory * Extrasensory Cloyster Garchomp Absol Absol's battle moves consist of: * Psycho Cut * Shadow_Claw| Shadow Claw * Night Slash * Fire Blast * Detect * Bark Out * Perish Song Yet To Be Obtained Pokemon Mewtwo Relationships Erika Quotes Behind The Scenes *Slade is named after my favorite character from the DC Comics animated series, Teen Titans. *Like myself, Slade is left-handed. *His probable theme is the Lavender Town Theme from Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_411G29lfy4 Category:Characters Category:Trainers